The Penguin Brotherhood (The real story)
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Skipper had made many mistakes in his past, the past that he kept hidden from his teammates for a long time but when King Julian goes missing and a group of penguins comes searching for Skipper and penguin agents get involved he will have to reveal his secrets to them but will they trust him again?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

**A/N: This is a rewritten version of the Penguin Brotherhood story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or any of its characters.**

It was another boring afternoon in Central Park Zoo, nothing interesting happened and the penguins were getting quite bored out until Kowalski wanted to show them his newest invention in the lab.

"So…what did you invent this time Kowalski?" Skipper asked with flippers on his hips.

Kowalski cleared his throat and began "As you already know, Alice had found all the hidden surveillance cameras that we installed around the zoo to observe the habitats and took them away. So I've decided to make a one that she can't see" the tall bird explained.

"You mean like an invisible camera?" asked Private with a confused look.

"Not exactly" the scientist returned, "It's a very small observation camera that I've installed into one of the light poles near our habitat. Its small size and dome shape makes it hard for anyone to detect it" he said, and pressed a button on the remote he held. The big screen that was hung to the wall turned on showing the penguins, the chimps, the otter, and the lemur habitat.

"Wow, that's amazing K'walski!" Private exclaimed.

"Ah-ha" Rico agreed.

"Yeah Kowalski, You might have finally invented something that won't try to destroy us!" Skipper said, placing a flipper over the scientist's shoulder. Kowalski however raised a brow awkwardly, not sure to take it as a compliment or an insult but thanked him anyway.

Just then, a ring tailed lemur crashed into the room, slamming the door open and making them all jump back in surprise.

"Hello penguin neighbors!" Julian exclaimed happily with his arms wide open.

Skipper face-flipped himself. "Ringtail what're doing here!?" the penguin leader shouted back at him.

"De king is just stopping by to invite de fishy penguins to his big Friday night party!" Julian chirped.

Private, Kowalski and Rico were excited. "Oh how kind of you. We would love to…" Private trailed off when his leader interrupted him.

"Thanks but we'll pass" Skipper said, solemnly.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "But it will be fun!" Julian insisted.

"I said no and that's final Ringtail, if you want to have a party then go ahead, but me and my men aren't coming" Skipper told Julian. The ring –tailed lemur had a small amount of sadness on his face that soon turned into anger.

"Well de king does not need de fishy penguins to have fun in his party anyway" he responded and made his way to the exit "Especially the bossy one" he added before slamming the door shut behind him. Skipper shook and turned around to see his teammates staring in shock at him.

"What?"

"Skippah, why were so mean to Julian?" Private asked.

"Because we don't have time for Ringtail's crazy parties. I need you three to get enough rest for tomorrow's mission. Understood?" Skipper said.

"Yes sir!"

**XXXxxxXXX**

Later that evening. Skipper stood on the fake ice floe with a mug full of fish coffee. He looked over to the lemur habitat. It was decorated with bright lights and Julian was dancing to the music with Maurice and Mort who were probably forced to dance along, but no one bothered coming to his party, surely because there was no good reason for Julian to celebrate.

Skipper sighed and gazed above to the starry sky and the silver moon that hung above the city.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know by a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Old foes

Chapter 2 – Old foes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. This chapter will have action in it and some old enemies from PoM series which I don't own.**

**~PoM~**

"Rise and Shine, men" Skipper said calmly.

Upon hearing their leader's commanding voice; Kowalski, Rico, and Private jumped out of their bunks and saluted. "Morning Skipper" they replied and Skipper nodded.

"Good. Now let's have breakfast and be on our way" He walked to the table where some canned tuna was. He opened a can and ate the tuna in it while Rico just stuck his face into it.

"So…what exactly _is_ our next mission Skippah?" Private asked as he munched his meal.

Skipper swallowed and glanced over to the scientist. "Kowalski, explain to the private" he commanded.

Kowalski took out his note pad and flipped through the pages. "According to what we have heard. A huge load of fresh salmon will arrive at the market this morning. If we managed to get there in time we'll be able to snatch ourselves some of it without getting anyone suspicious"

"And then we'll be swimming in all the fish you can dream of" Skipper concluded, rubbing his flippers together.

At the sound of that, Rico bounced in joy. "Wahoo, feesh!" the maniac cheered. Once they finished eating they clamped up the latter and stood on the fake, ice floe where their vision became clear to the zoo. Everything was quiet and still. The animals were sleeping in their habitats and sun had just peeked over the horizon, spreading a sliver, warm light over the dark city.

"Move out!" Skipper signaled his men. He jumped over the fence that surrounded their habitat followed by the others, then they belly-slid across the zoo quarters until they've reached a sewer hatch that was in the center of the zoo. Skipper opened the cover to let his team in, and then jumped down after them closing the hatch behind him.

The sewer is where they hid the zoo golf cart that they used to travel underground and carry back the heavy supplies from their missions. Rico drove the car while Kowalski read the sewer line map to locate where the market would be. After driving for twenty minutes they reached their destination and climbed up the latter to the surface and saw the market a block away.

"We're here"

**XXXxXXX**

Inside the mart, the four penguins moved as stealthy as possible and looked out for any humans. Luckily, no one was around at the moment which allowed them to walk freely without worrying about being caught.

It didn't take long until they found the fish section where all the fish is kept. There were some crates, cans with fish pictures on them on shelves and a small box that was placed on the floor, but something didn't feel right, something about the small box made him feel uncomfortable.

"Stay sharp men. I get the feeling that there's…" Skipper began but Rico cut him off.

"FEESH!" he exclaimed and rushed to the box ahead, almost knocking them off balance.

"Rico, NO!" Skipper cried, knowing that it's a trap but it was too late. As soon as the maniac touched the box it exploded at him spreading a grey cloud of smoke. When the smoke cloud faded, the maniac ended up tied with a thick, strong rope. He struggled to get loose but the rope was too strong.

"A rope bomb, which can only mean…" the leader spun around and saw a dark figure move out of the shade and into the light. It was a black and white puffin with a colorful beak and brown eyes.

"Hello Skippah, long time no see" the puffin greeted with his Danish accent.

"Hans!" Skipper growled, clutching his flippers and beak. Hans was once a close friend to him in the past but after he betrayed him in Denmark he became one of his arch-enemies. Then another figure emerged out of the shade and stood next to the puffin. This time it was a lemur with brown fur and green eye balls.

"And don't forget about me, of course" the lemur added.

"Clemson's here too!?" Private gasped.

The penguin leader arched a brow "What are you two doing here?" he asked, angrily.

Hans smiled amusingly. "Well let's just say that we have some unfinished business with you and your team Skippah" he took a step forward and got into fight stance and so did the lemur.

Skipper glanced back at his teammates. Private and Kowalski looked determent and ready to fight but Rico however was in condition to fight since he was all tied up. After thinking for a while he came up with a plan "Kowalski, you help me fight the enemy. Private, you go and free Rico pronto!" he commanded and the two nodded. Private went to help his teammate, and Kowalski stood by his side and got into fighting stance.

Wasting no time, Hans charged at Skipper and tried to land a hit on him. Skipper avoided his attack and countered it with a punch to the face. The puffin stumbled back dazed from the strike. He picked up a fish from floor and threw it at Skipper's direction. Skipper caught the fish and charged at the Danish puffin, swinging with all his strength at him.

Kowalski clutched his flipper into a ball and threw a punch to Clemson. The lemur jumped back to avoid it and charged again. Kowalski jumped out of the way and knocked him off with a powerful roundhouse.

Private, however, looked around for anything he could use to cut the ropes with. He looked over to crate and saw a small box cutter was left on it. He smiled and fetched it, and then he used the box cutter to cut the ropes and free his friend.

"Hazzah!" Rico exclaimed when he finally was freed.

Skipper and Hans dueled with fish again. Skipper swung his fish one more time and knocked the puffin, sending him flying backwards. He looked back and smiled when his teammates came to assist him.

Clemson panicked, seeing that he was outnumbered and ran to his partner's side to help him stand up "I don't know if this is the right time to say this but I think we should really be you know, fleeing now" he said, nervously.

"'It's called retreating. There's a difference and yes it's time" Hans returned and glared at Skipper and his troop. "You might have won this time Skippah, but things will be different next time we'll meet" he promised and ran off.

"Yeah, what he said Clemson" Clemson added and ran after his partner.

Skipper returned his attention to his teammates. "Is everyone all right?" he asked. The trio nodded. Suddenly, the market's doors were opened and humans began entering.

Private panicked and looked up at his leader "What do we do Skippah?"

The leader didn't waist a second and began telling them what to do "Private, you and Kowalski must go and secure us an exit. Rico, I need you come with me and swallow as fish as you can!" he commanded and then they split up. Once Rico swallowed enough salmon he and Skipper joined with others and escaped the market before they get caught.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Back to the zoo, the penguin troop jumped out of the sewer hatch and did a high five to celebrate their success.

"We did it Skippah!" Private chirped.

"We sure did young Private" the leader confirmed. "Well done men. Mission accomplished" he announced, proudly.

Kowalski however tapped his beak thoughtfully, "But I still don't understand. What were Hans and Clemson doing in the Market?" the scientist wondered.

Skipper shrugged. "Let's leave that for another time. Right now just be glad it's _all_ over" the penguin spoke, too soon actually.

Maurice suddenly came running at their direction with a concern look on his face "There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you" the aye-aye told them.

The private looked confused at the lemur and asked "What's the matter Maurice?"

"It's King Julian. He's gone!"

**A/N: I did a lot of research for this chapter and it turned out longer than I expected but it was really fun to write. I know you probably wondering what Hans and Clemson are doing in this story but that will be revealed in the future of this fanfic, but what do you think happened to King Julian? **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing king

Chapter 3 – Missing king

**A/N: I heard they're making a fourth season of Penguins of Madagascar. I'm so excited. I hope it's true.**

**There will be some Skilene in this chapter and some others, I hope you like it.**

**~PoM~**

"What do you mean Ringtail's gone?" Skipper asked in surprise.

"I'm telling you, I can't find him anywhere! I looked for him in your habitat as well but he wasn't there either "Maurice stated, a look of concern on his face.

"Wasn't he with you and Mort at the party last night?" Kowalski questioned, confused by the statement.

"Yeah he was, but when no one came to his party he got really mad and stormed out of his kingdom. I thought he was just going for a walk to calm himself down so I waited for him to come back, but he never did." the black lemur explained.

The penguin leader rubbed his chin in thought. _"Where would Ringtail go to? No way will he leave the zoo because one party didn't go as planned. Something must have happened. I just know it I…"_ his thoughts were broken when he felt something pulling his flipper. He looked down and saw Mort looking up to him with big, watery eyes.

"Please help find King Julian" Mort whimpered. Skipper smiled lightly at him and patted his head.

"Don't worry Sad Eyes. We'll find Ringtail wherever he is and we'll bring him back" the penguin promised. This made the mouse lemur a bit calmer and released his flipper. Skipper then turned his attention to the other animals and said. "Listen up everyone. Ringtail is somewhere in this zoo. If we spread out one of us will surely find him."

"Aye-Aye Skippah!" His teammates saluted while Maurice and Mort nodded. All the animals split up and looked around.

Skipper's first guess was Marlene's habitat because it's one of the places that Julian often would go to beside the penguins'. Her home was a small, concrete cave surrounded by water.

He jumped over the red, brick wall and splashed into the pool that circled around her cave, then he got out of the water and ruffed his wet feathers dry. For some reason he hesitated to go inside at first but then shook his head and entered the tunnel entrance.

"Hey Marlene" Skipper greeted calmly. Marlene who was busy painting on her canvas turned to him and smiled.

"Oh hey Skipper. Can I help you with something?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah have you seen Ringtail?" he asked while glaring around.

Marlene looked confused but answered. "Well yeah he did come to my habitat last night to invite me to his party but I told I can't come because I was too busy back then. Why, is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah he's gone M.I.A" Skipper answered. "Maurice said he left his habitat last night and hasn't return yet" he explained to the otter.

Marlene gasped, closing her mouth with her paw. "That's terrible!" she responded. Skipper nodded in agreement.

"I know. Me and the others have already started searching for him but we had no luck yet" he said with his flippers on his hips.

"Can I help?" she offered.

"Sure" he returned. Then they left together to look for the missing king. They asked the chimps, the gorillas, the elephant, the kangaroo and the rhino but none of them knew where Julian was. Later they both sat on a bench to rest for a while.

"I hope Julian is all right, wherever he is right now" the otter said in concern.

"Me too" Skipper simply replied. He eyed her for a second and opened his beak to speak but hesitated. He had something for Marlene but never was able to tell her about it.

Private then came running to them, panting for breath. "Skippah, there you are" then he noticed Marlene with him "Oh hi Marlene!" he greeted.

"Hey Private, why the rush?" the otter questioned.

"Kowalski wants us to meet him in his lab. He says he has an invention that will help us find Julian" the rookie told them. Marlene's face lit with excitement. That was the best thing she heard all day.

"That's great Private!" she grabbed Skipper from his flipper and dragged him all the way to the penguin base. "C'mon Skipper let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Marlene, slow down!" Skipper muttered.

**XXXXXXXX**

When Skipper, Marlene, and Private arrived at the base, Rico and the lemurs were already there waiting for them along with Kowalski. He held a box-shaped device with a small screen on it.

"Good. We're all here" Kowalski announced. Marlene moved closer to get a better look at it "Is that the invention told us about?" she asked. Kowalski answered.

"Yes It's a DNA tracking device and with it I can trace anyone in anywhere just by getting a DNA sample from him" the scientist explained.

"So you're saying that all we need now to find King Julian is a DNA sample from him?" Maurice concluded. Kowalski nodded. The chubby lemur left the base and returned with Julian's favorite tail brush. Kowalski took some fur from it and put into his device, then a small green dot appeared in the screen that showed where the ring-tailed was but Kowalski however looked surprise by the results.

"That's strange. According to my invention Julian is somewhere in the city"

"Then that's where we're going" Skipper said, determent.

**A/N: M.I.A means 'missing in action'**

**In the next chapter the penguin team will go to the city to search for their Julian. Review **please** it will help me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mysterious figure

**Chapter 4 – Mysterious figure**

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry for the late update. I got busy with school, but I'm glad that we made it to chapter four where my OC villain will show himself, but his identity will stay a mystery until later in this story.**

**~PoM~**

Private ran to catch up to his teammates. He looked ahead and saw the city was coming into view. Then He looked back to the zoo and remembered the talk they had with their friends before leaving.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean I can't come with you? King Julian is somewhere out, cold and alone. I have to go, he needs me!" Maurice protested._

"_Sorry lemur, but the concrete jungle is too dangerous for either you or Sad Eyes to wander about" Skipper stated with his flippers crossed over his chest. "And besides. If Alice hadn't notice one lemur missing from her zoo yet, then she'll surely notice all three of them"_

"_Oh" Maurice did, averting his eyes to the ground, feeling helpless. Private felt sorry for him and placed a flipper on his shoulder to help him feel better._

"_Don't worry Maurice. We will bring Julian back. That's a promise" he said to him. The lemur in return gave him a small, sad smile._

"_Thanks Private"_

_**End of flashback**_

The thought of it made him feel warm and determined from the inside, but also worried for the ring-tailed lemur. He was a good friend to him and even though he might be seen annoying and selfish sometimes, he had his moments where he had shown himself to be someone you can rely on. He really missed seeing him around and hoped they would find him soon.

"Kowalski, are sure your invention is leading us straight to Ringtail?" he heard Skipper say.

"Skipper, I assure you that with help of this baby we'll surely, without a doubt…" before he could finish his sentence the device exploded right in his face.

"MY BABY!" the scientist squealed.

Skipper shrugged, placing his flippers on his hips. "Well that bound to happen"

"But how are we going to find Julian now Skippah?" asked Private.

"We'll have to split up. You and Rico search the alleys while we look in the streets" the leader instructed. The three penguins agreed and split up in pairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

Skipper was looking through his binoculars from on top of a building for any sign of ring-tailed when suddenly he spotted something on the sidewalk. To his surprise, it was Julian's crown! Wasting no time, he slid down the rain pipe and went to get it up. He picked it up and examined it carefully. It didn't look damaged though, merely scratched, but why?

"_Why would Ringtail leave his crown behind? What did really happen to him?" _Skipper thought and went to show it to Kowalski.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Julian! Hello?" Private called out, his voice echoed in the alley passage, but no one called back. So they both resumed walking deeper into the dark passage. Suddenly, they saw a stocky, figure approaching them from the dark.

"Skippah?" Private asked, but the figure didn't respond and stared at them for a while. Private soon realized that it wasn't Skipper who they were looking at when he saw his left eye was glowing red.

"Where's the key?" it finally spoke, its voice was deep and raspy.

Rico and Private exchanged glares. "What?"

"Where's the key? I know you have it" it asked again, more eagerly this time.

"Eh…I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about" the young bird said honestly. A moment of silence passed until it spoke again.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to _force_ the truth out of you" the penguin stated as it stepped out of the shade.

Private gasped when he saw his body was half robot. The penguin's left flipper was made of metal, a small piece of armor on his shoulder and he had a robotic, red eye like Dr. Blowhole's.

The mechanical penguin charged at Private, attempting to hit him with his metal flipper. Before he could, Rico pushed Private out of way and took the hit instead of him, sending him flying into the ground.

"Rico!" Private cried and rushed to his side. He was completely unconscious and he had a huge bruise on his head. He looked back and saw the mechanical penguin approaching them.

"Stay back!" Private yelled, trying to hide the quiver in his voice but he knew it was obvious that he was scared. The penguin stopped and smirked at him.

"How cute" he said and resumed his way towards. Private felt his breathing become choppy and his heart racing. He knew he can't beat the mechanical penguin by himself and thought he was done for until he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Stop!" Skipper came running and knocked the mechanical bird hundreds of feet away from them, followed by Kowalski who was holding Julian's crown. The mechanical stood up and glared at them briefly before running back into the dark, passage.

Skipper and Kowalski turned their attention to Rico and hurried to his side.

"We need to get him back to HQ to treat his wound!" Kowalski said in concern. Skipper nodded.

"But what about Julian?" Private questioned.

Skipper glanced at him, a look of worry on his face "Sorry Private, but we need to get Rico to safety, so we have no choice but to compromise this mission and take him back to HQ" Skipper answered. He and Kowalski then carried Rico carefully out of the alley.

Private picked up the lemur's crown and glanced back to the passage again. Who was he? He thought before following his teammates.

**A/N: I know the plot doesn't make much sense right now but I promise it will in the future. If you have any questions drop a review and I will happily answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Strange connections

**Chapter 5 – Strange connections**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews you gave my story. You guys are the best!**

**~PoM~**

Private and his teammates were on their way back home. The sun has set and the sky turned dark. Private looked down to the leafy crown he was carrying, still thinking about Julian and the penguin in the alley.

Meanwhile. Maurice was pacing up and down with his hand behind his back in front of the zoo gate waiting for the penguins to return.

"Relax Maurice. I'm sure the penguins will be here any minute" said the otter.

The lemur sighed. "I sure hope so" he looked over to the horizon and saw the four flightless birds, causing his face to light up.

"Look! the penguins are back and they're…" he trailed off at the sight of the wounded Rico and Private holding Julian's crown.

"What happened to you guys?" Marlene asked in concern.

"Some penguin came out of nowhere and attacked Rico and Private" Skipper explained. Marlene glanced over to private to check on him and he nodded to assure her that he's okay.

"But what about King Julian?" Maurice asked. At this everyone went silent. No one knew how to break the news to him.

Skipper slowly shook his head. "The trail has gone cold for him. All we've found was his crown, nothing else" he said. Private handed the leafy crown to him. Maurice gazed down to it with his eyes filled with grief and confusion. Private felt his own beak quiver, he promised Maurice he would bring Julian back, but he let him down instead.

Saying no words, he followed his teammates to the penguin base.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After treating Rico's injury Private told Kowalski more about the penguin that attacked them in the alley passage, but Kowalski on the other hand blew the story off and asked him more than once if he's over describing the enemy.

Skipper and Kowalski didn't get a good look at the penguin as much as Rico and Private did.

"I'm telling the truth!" Private insisted.

"Okay even if what you're saying is true, why would that cyborg penguin attack you?" Kowalski questioned.

Private rubbed his neck. "I dunno. He thinks that we have some key he needed, but I don't understand why he's so eager just to open a door"

"Perhaps it's not an actual key he wanted but a solution for a problem" Kowalski said as he tapped his beak.

"Maybe, but why did he come to us of all the animals around?" Private wondered. At this Kowalski shrugged his shoulders. Nothing made sense so far. It felt like something bigger was happening, but they had no idea about. Private could tell that Julian's disappearance and the cyborg penguin attack are somehow related, but couldn't say how. Then he looked back to the bunks and focused his gaze at Rico's sleeping form. He had bandages wrapped around his head and kept moaning in pain in his sleep. Private then felt guilty for what happened to him. He touched his own face and remembered the incident. If it weren't for Rico it could have been him who got hit, it could have been him who is in a coma right now. The weapon expert sacrificed himself to keep him safe.

The young bird felt his own heart being wrenched and struggled to hold back the tears in his eyes. Kowalski noticed that and placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"Rico's fine Private, I assure you that he will soon wake up and start blowing things up like he always do" the strategist cooed. His words put some relief in Private and he nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper sat on the fake, ice floe, thinking about what happened throughout this day, from their mission to the market, to searching for Julian and the mysterious penguin attack, a lot had happened in one day, he thought, but what surprised him the most was that penguin who attacked his teammates and for some reason he felt familiar with him. For the first time Skipper became confused of what to think of.

"Hey Skipper" a familiar voice came. Skipper spun around and saw Marlene standing before him.

"Marlene, what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" he asked the otter.

"What of course not. I just came to check on you guys" she answered.

"Oh" Skipper lowered a brow and turned his gaze to a random direction. Marlene looked confused and stepped closer to him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Skipper sighed. Marlene knew him well and she could tell that he was hiding something. "I don't know Marlene I just feel like I failed to protect my men. Private and Rico were in danger and I wasn't there to protect them. And we're still clueless on Ringtail. I take full responsibility for what happened" he stated in a sad tone.

Marlene shook her head. "That's not true. You guys tried your best but things just got out of hand. You shouldn't blame yourself." Marlene said to him. She was trying to ease his feeling of guilt. "And besides, there's still a chance that Julian might come back on his own, right?"

Skipper found truth in the otter's words and smiled. "Right" he returned. He looked above and saw snow beginning to fall. "Let's get inside" the leader said. Marlene nodded and both went down the hatch.

**A/N: I think my chapters a bit too short. Whaddya think should I make longer chapters or keep it this way? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lone soldier

**Chapter 6 – Lone soldier**

**A/N: All the main characters have grand roles in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM. Dream Works and Nickelodeon do. I only own some of the OC characters in this story.**

**~PoM~**

"I still don't understand why you had to come along Buck. The Red Squirrel is my case now" said Nigel he walked beside Buck through the snow-covered park.

"Not a chance, Twinkle toes. I've chased Red for about fifty years and he was my case first. And now that he escaped again it's my job to bring him back!" Buck replied while scowling.

Nigel sighed. "Fine, but now that you mentioned it I'm quite curious, how did he escape again?"

Buck placed his flippers behind his head and shrugged. "I don't know myself. They had him completely locked down back in HQ. He probably slipped out when the guards fallen asleep or something" he answered and Nigel nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a shower of darts was shot at them and they both jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"What was that all about?" Nigel asked. Suddenly a crimson-furred squirrel with an eye patch came from behind a bush and stared at them amusingly.

"Hello my arch-enemies, It's been a while. I'm glad you two old fish belchers came waddling right into my trap" The Red squirrel stated.

"Who you're calling old?" Buck growled. "Red you're more ancient than any of us!"

"I AM NOT OLD! " Red shouted, causing his back bone to snap. "Oh my back!"

"See"

"Well no matter. I have you two where I wanted and now I'll make you my prisoners. MINIONS ATTACK!"

Nothing happened.

Red sighed and pulled out a note pad. "Note to self. Before running into any situation hire some minions" he dismissed the note pad and ran off to a random direction.

"You're not getting away from me this time Red!" Buck exclaimed and belly-slid after him.

"Buck, wait!" Nigel cried, but he ignored him. All he wanted was to capture The Red squirrel and he didn't want the penguin spy to get in the way. The Red squirrel dashed through the park towards the street sidewalk while Buck followed him.

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Nigel came to a halt when he lost track of both Buck and The Red Squirrel. Panting, he looked around for any sign of them, but all he saw were trees and snow. "_Where did they go to?_" he thought.

"Why don't you leave the searching for us Old Timer? You and your pal are both coming along with us anyway" said a voice from behind him. Nigel spun around and saw two penguins walking towards him. The first one looked like Rico but less fat and had bright yellow eyes and wore a red piece of cloth around his head (Like a pirate) while the other who was a bit taller than him was muscular and had emerald green eyes and his left eye was scarred.

Nigel stepped back and took a fighting pose. "Who are you two?"

"Name's Jack and this guy here is Dave" he pointed to himself and then to his partner.

"We have orders to capture you and your other friend so it's best for you to surrender" Dave said as he and Jack took a fighting stance. The three penguins then began fighting.

**XXXXXXXX**

Buck soon caught up to The Red Squirrel outside the park and engaged a fight with him. Red attacked the penguin and tried to damage him with his claws; Buck avoided his attacks and countered with a kick making fall backwards into the snow.

"I've gotcha now Red. There's no way you would runaway this time" Buck said in triumph. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his back and made him cry in pain and fell on his face.

Meanwhile Zoo keeper Alice was on her way home, hugging herself for warmth, and complaining about the weather when she suddenly heard a nearby squawk.

"Huh?" she immediately recognized it as a noise a penguin would make and ran to its source.

Buck lied on the snow, feeling so much pain in his back. He painfully glanced back and saw a shady penguin figure staring down at him. He held a dagger in his flipper and his left eye was glowing red. "You seriously couldn't beat him?" the penguin asked Red.

"He caught me off guard okay?" The Red squirrel countered.

For some reason Buck found the penguin's familiar to him, but couldn't say where. The penguin was about to carry him when a red-haired woman came running towards them which forced the two animals to flee the scene.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked as she knelt to the wounded penguin, though she knew he can't answer her. She took off her thick, green jacket and used to carry him in it.

"We better get you to the doc before your condition gets worse" she said to him as she ran back to the zoo, hoping that the doctor hadn't left the zoo hospital yet. Buck slowly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short again but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Alice is taking Buck back to the zoo so how do you think the zoo animals will react when they see him again and what about Nigel? Please drop some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening

**Chapter 7 – Rude Awakening**

**A/N: Rude awakening: means to be awakened in uncomfortable way.**

**~PoM~**

"So you're saying that you found him on the street?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah" a female voice answered.

"But how did he get there?"

"How should I know!" the female muttered. Buck slowly opened his eyes due to the noise only to be greeted by a bright light. His vision was blurry at first but then became clear. He was in a strange white room- in a cage to be exact, surrounded by two humans. One of them was a man wearing a white coat while the other was the red-haired woman wearing green and yellow garments.

"Look doc he's waking up" Alice exclaimed as she moved closer to the cage he was in and looked down at him curiously followed by the doctor.

"Hello little fellow, how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked as he touched the penguin's head with his finger. The agent immediately slapped his finger away and growled.

"Cranky little fella aren't you?" the doctor chuckled and wrote some notes down his note pad.

Buck touched his own body that was wrapped in bandages and realized what happened. The red-haired woman took him to some hospital to receive proper care. He couldn't help but to feel grateful to her for saving his life even though he doesn't trust non-penguin.

"Where do you think he came from?" Alice asked.

"I can't say for sure. Penguins don't live in cities so assume that he has an owner"

"But I found him injured on the sidewalk with some other animals that fled when they saw me"

"Hmm…that's strange" The doctor stated as he rubbed his chin.

"Welcome to my world, doc" the zoo keeper shrugged. "So... what should we do with him now?" she asked.

"I recommend that we keep him here in the zoo hospital until he fully recovers or until his owner comes looking for him. I'll check on him every two hours to see if he's making progress" The Indian man answered.

"I guess I should call the other zoos and see if they're missing any penguins" the redhead offered.

The doctor glared back at her and smiled. "Thank you Alice" he said and they both went outside, leaving him alone in the room.

Just then, four penguins and an otter jumped from hidden. "Coast's clear!" said Skipper and they jumped on the table where the rock-hopper was.

"Skipper, what're doing here?" Buck asked in surprise.

"This is our home. Alice brought you here after she found you injured near the park. We heard her mention you this morning so we've come to visit" explained Skipper. Rico walked in and opened the cage's door. Standing up, Buck slowly walked out of his cage and hissed when he felt the pain in his back again. His wound didn't fully heal yet. Marlene who was hiding behind him waved for Buck.

"H-Hi I'm Marlene. We've met before" she said nervously, forcing a smile. She didn't trust the rock-hopper after he had thrown her into a detention cell along with other zoo animals.

Buck simply nodded in response.

Private walked in, "We've also brought you some fish. I hope you like it" he said and passed him a plate of fish.

"Thanks cupcake" Buck said and munched a fish. Private however raised a brow in confusion.

"Why do you keep calling us nicknames Buck, don't you know out real names?" the cadet asked.

"Of course I do!" The agent exclaimed with his beak full of munched fish. "You're Private and he's Skipper. The crazy one is Rico and the smart guy is….eh" he trailed of at the scientist.

"My name is-"Kowalski said but Buck shushed him with a flipper.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me. I can do it!" he pressed on his forehead to remember. "It has an 'O' and an 'L' in it right? Cola. Lola. Koala-something" he said randomly, everyone else in the room held back a laugh.

"Kowalski" the scientist said, a bit annoyed.

"I knew that. I was just teasing ya" he lied and ate the rest of the fish.

"So…how did you ended up there?" Skipper asked to change the subject.

"The Red Squirrel escaped."

"Again!?" the leader muttered.

"Yup and they sent me to capture him again. The British spy Nigel tagged along me," Private smiled, "but we kindda got separated during the chase" his smile then sank.

"Anyway, once I had Red where I wanted him, some penguin came from behind and stabbed me in the back, that's when the red-haired lady came and took me here" he touched the bandages where the wound was and then back to the group and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's the crazy one" he asked the group. They looked at each other and then back to him. They immediately spilled the beans of what happened lately, from their mission to the market, to Julian's disappearance, Kowalski's invention leading them to the city, the abandoned crown, and the cyborg penguin attack.

Buck nodding in understanding. "That's some story"

"Do you think the penguin that Buck as the same one at the alley, Skippah?" the British penguin asked his leader.

"Maybe but we still can't jump into conclusions yet Private. There's still some much that we don't know, but I assume that they're somehow connected. Anyway, we need to leave before the doctor comes back" Skipper said and the others nodded in agreement, they said goodbye to the agent and soon left the room.

Buck was alone in the room again. He returned inside the cage even though he disliked it but didn't want the zoo keeper and the doctor to get suspicious. Laying down, he stretched his muscles and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper and the group made their way out of zoo hospital and walked away from it. Maurice then emerged from over a wall and jumped down to them followed by Mort who slammed his into the ground.

"Ouchie" he said in daze.

"Are you guys all right? Did he attack you?" the lemur asked in concern.

"Well no, he didn't. Actually, I don't think he's gonna hurt anyone" said the otter.

"Are you kidding me? That guy's insane! We can't let him stay here in the zoo" Maurice muttered.

"Well we can't make him leave; he's injured and needs a place to rest in and besides, he can't try anything due to his injury even if he wanted to" Kowalski countered.

At this the lemur sighed. "I guess you're right." And he turned to go back to their habitat. "Okay see ya guys later!" he and Mort waved.

Kowalski kept taping his beak in thought "I don't understand why Special agent Buck Rockgut forgot my name, I mean WHY ME!?"

Skipper sighed. He just won't let that one go.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took me a long time to come out. Sadly, I'm not posting anymore chapters until I finish my final exams. See you guys in a few weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Unfriendly visitors

**Chapter 8 – Unfriendly visitors**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and since I finally finished my exams I'll be posting chapters more often.**

**And now for the story.**

**~PoM~**

Skipper woke up tired in his bunk. All night he had been thinking about the cyborg penguin in the alley, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the bird somehow. He jumped out of his bunk and stretched his muscles wide. Rubbing his eyes, he went to the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. He washed his face couple of times and used a towel to dry it. It felt quite good. He thought and walked out of the door only to be greeted by Private's excited face.

"Skippah! You won't believe it!" Private exclaimed.

"What is it soldier?" Skipper asked.

"Look! Rico's awake!" he gestured to the table where Rico was sitting with Kowalski.

Skipper's eyes widen in disbelieve. "Rico, you okay buddy?" he asked and Rico nodded in response.

"Uh-ha." He still had the bandages around his head which gave him a silly look. They asked him many questions which he answered with a yes or no, and then they filled him in with everything he missed during his coma.

"So when he'll be able to go on missions, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I can't say, I believe the pain has ceased but too much movement won't be good for his health. I recommend that he stays at home until we make sure that he's fully healed." Kowalski explained.

Skipper nodded. "Rico, until further note you will not join us on any missions, okay?" the leader instructed.

Rico lowered his head, disappointed but understanding. "Okay"

After that the four penguins sat down and ate breakfast together. It's been a while ever since they had a moment of peace like this. Skipper thought as he ate his fish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Skipper went to check on the zoo animals in their habitats. As soon as he passed by the lemur habitat Maurice who was cleaning Julian's thrown waved for him.

"Hey Skipper. Any news about King Julian yet?" Maurice asked.

Skipper frowned and answered. "Sorry Maurice, but we're still negative on Ringtail. We'll inform you if we found anything." He said, giving him his best smile.

"All right, thanks." The chubby lemur replied and returned to his work. While leaving, Skipper thought about the missing lemur king. It's been about a week ever since he vanished and it's causing some panic in the zoo. Alice and other zoo keepers had spent a whole day looking for him, but found nothing. The zoo however has been quiet without his lemur all-night parties which he enjoyed, but still felt guilty for failing at the city that day.

Suddenly, he saw Marlene coming with a look of concern in her eyes. "Skipper, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" she stated.

"What is it?"

"There are some penguins at the zoo gate looking for you!"

"Penguins? How many?" he raised a brow.

"They're three penguins. Two of them looked normal enough, but the third one's body was half metal. He kindda scares me" Marlene explained.

The penguin's eyes widen, knowing who she was referring to and scowled. "Stay here"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Skipper arrived at the zoo gate he saw the three penguins waiting for him. The one named Jack was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally, I was getting tired of all this waiting!" Jack complained with his flippers crossed. The one named Dave rolled his eyes at the comment.

Skipper focused his gaze on the cyborg penguin and narrowed his eyes in realization. So his guess was right. It is him!

"Weston" he said.

"Hello Skipper. It's been a while" Weston greeted with a grin on his face.

Skipper took a fighting pose and shouted. "What are you doing in my zoo?"

"You know why I'm here. You stole the Key from me and I want it back" the cyborg said.

"I don't have anything to give you. Therefore you need to leave!" Skipper growled. Weston grinned at his statement.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that" he said and motioned his henchmen to attack. Wasting no time, the two penguins charged at Skipper. Skipper stood still and blocked Jack's punches and kicks as much as possible. Once he got the chance he countered. He jumped over the penguin and kicked him in the back which made him lose balance and fall on his face.

Then he turned to Dave, he dodged a bunch from the hefty penguin and tried to counter but the large penguin evaded it and punched him in the stomach. Gasping in pain, Skipper stepped back holding his belly. This is not good. He thought as the two penguins approached him.

"Skippah!" Private came running along with Rico, Kowalski, the lemurs and Marlene. Skipper was glad that Marlene had warned the others about the threat. Now his teammates were standing next to him ready to fight while she and the two lemurs stayed behind to watch.

"Give it up Weston. I won't tell you anything" The penguin leader taunted.

At this the cyborg smirked. "You will if you want to see the old spy and royal pain again." He said, the smile not leaving his face.

All of the animals gasped. So they're the penguins Buck mentioned the other day, the ones that ambushed him and Nigel. He turned to Private and saw a look of concern on his face. The same goes for the lemurs.

"King Julian….YOU GUYS HAVE HIM!?" Maurice gasped. "Tell me where is he. What did you do to him?"

"And Uncle Nigel too!" Private added.

"I'll tell you where they are if Skipper gave me the Key" the cyborg stated.

Maurice turned to Skipper. "What are you waiting for Skipper? Give them what they want so they'll free King Julian and Private's uncle!" he said eagerly.

Skipper on the other hand was confused. As much as he wanted to save those two he couldn't risk everyone's safety by giving them the key. "I-I can't…" he frowned.

"Very Well. We'll come back tomorrow and you better have the Key with you" Weston said and soon left with his henchmen.

Everyone was now looking at Skipper confusedly.

"Skipper, what just happen?" Kowalski asked. "Who were those guys and how come they know you?"

Skipper sighed. "I guess I owe you boys with an explanation"

**A/N: Skipper will finally share his secrets with his teammates in the chapter! XD**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hard confession

**Chapter 9 – Hard confession**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update I got busy with something else. Anyway here's chapter nine and I hope you enjoy it.**

**~PoM~**

Everyone sat in the penguin base and listened to Skipper's story.

"Four years ago, before I came to New York City and met you boys I was living in Antarctica with my father. I was newly recruited in the army so I had so much to learn. Our life wasn't easy though because the human hunters kept coming and take some of us every now and then. We tried everything we can to defend ourselves but we failed eventually."

"One day, a penguin in the army named Weston said he had a plan to save our colony. He asked the other penguins for help, and they of course agreed to help him with his project believing it will save them, but he was only tricking them and hiding his true intentions."

"What was his project then?" Marlene asked suddenly.

"His plan was to create a weapon of destruction, one that can freeze a whole city into a block of ice" he explained. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Of course once I found out I sneaked into the lab and stole its power source which is now inside that box" he gestured to the small box on the table in front of him.

"So this 'key' Weston mentioned is actually a battery?" Kowalski concluded.

Skipper nodded. "Correct and without it the weapon is useless" he stated.

"But Skippah, how did you discover all of that" Private asked, looking confused at him.

At this Skipper became nervous. As much as he didn't want to tell them he knew he had no choice. They deserve to know. He thought.

"Because….I…..I was one of them" he finally said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone in the room fell silent after hearing that. No one knew how to react. Private himself couldn't believe what he had heard.

Kowalski was the first to speak. "You helped creating a weapon!" he muttered, showing some anger in his voice.

"I told you Weston tricked me! He told us he was going to help us save the other penguins. I didn't know he was creating a weapon!" Skipper replied.

"Well that doesn't make much difference. You knew something was up from the beginning and you still kept it a secret!"

"That's because it's my past Kowalski. I don't want anyone to get involved"

"Get Involved!? Rico, Private, and Agent Buck Rockgut were attacked. Julian and Private's Uncle Nigel were kidnapped. Can't you see we're all involved now?"

After hearing that, Skipper looked down in guilt. Kowalski was right. Everything that happened so far was because of him. Maybe if he told them from the start it wouldn't have come to this. Looking around, he saw everyone giving him angry, confused, and disappointed glares. He wanted to say he was sorry to them but he knew it was too late for that since the damage had been done. Turning to leave, all of the animals walked out of door leaving him alone in the room. Private looked back to his leader who was still looking down in sadness and felt bad for him. As much as he wanted to comfort him he didn't know what to say. Sighing, he followed the others out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Private sat on his chair feeling down after what happened today and what he found out. He glanced to Rico who was looking confused and then to Kowalski who was still angry with Skipper for keeping secrets from them.

"I still can't believe that Skipper helped that guy!"" Kowalski uttered.

"He didn't know Weston was tricking him. All he wanted was to save his friends and home" said Private.

"But why he had to keep hidden from us?"

"He was just trying to protect us"

Kowalski raised a brow. "By putting us into more danger?" he scoffed. At this Private fell silent and didn't know what to say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Skipper was leaning against the wall with so many thoughts going through his mind. He held a small, golden, circle-shaped locket in his flipper and stared at it thoughtfully_. "How did this happen? What could have been?"_ he thought.

"Skippah?" a voice suddenly spoke. Skipper jumped back in surprise only to see Private staring at him sheepishly.

"Sorry if I startled you" he apologized while rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing this late at night solider?" the leader asked, raising a brow.

"I saw you sneak out of your bunk so I decided to follow you, just curious" he explained. Skipper slapped his forehead in disbelieve. He thought for sure he didn't make any noise back there. Private then noticed the locket in his flipper.

"Wow where did you get that?" he asked in astonishment.

"It's from my father; he gave it to me before the day the hunters caught him" Skipper explained, looking down at it in clear sadness.

Private immediately regretted opening that subject and lowered his head. "I'm sorry" he then took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Skippah listen, I don't care what the others are saying about you. You still my leader and you still my friend. I don't blame you for what happened to Uncle Nigel or Julian. It's not your fault" he said and smiled at him.

Skipper was shocked. He expected Private would be angry with him for being the cause of all this mess, for being the reason his friends got hurt and his uncle got kidnapped, but he didn't show the slightest hint of anger or disappointment.

Skipper smiled, glad that someone still trusts him.

"Thanks Private"

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope it answered some of your questions about the story. I would also like to thank the people who read my story and reviewed so far specifically: Aquade, Thewriterstory, JustAnotherLoneWolf, Cubabear, and Mikadaphne28**

**The Next Chapter will be about Nigel and Julian! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - New prisoner

**Chapter 10 – New prisoner**

**A/N: I can't believe how much positive feedback this fanfic is getting! Thank you all for being so supportive and like I promised this chapter is about Nigel and Julian.**

**~PoM~**

"Hello! Wake up lazy penguin!" A voice said. Nigel slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his sore head.

"Are you okay?" the lemur asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you" he glanced to him and gave him a confused look. "By the way, who are you?"

The lemur grinned. "I am the ruler of Central Park zoo. King Julian!" he announced, taking a dramatic pose.

Nigel looked thoughtful for a second before responding. "Oh I remember. You live in the zoo with Private and his friends. I'm his uncle Nigel" he then looked around and realized they were both locked in cell.

"Where are we?" the spy asked.

Julian shrugged. "I don't know. I was leaving my kingdom for a walk when something suddenly hit me," he pointed to his shoulder "and BOINGO! I'm found myself here" the lemur explained.

Looking around, Nigel tried to figure out where they were. He could hear the sound of cars passing by and machinery which means they were somewhere in the city, inside a building perhaps. He then held the metal bars, hoping to find a way out. They were too narrow so he couldn't squeeze through them, not even Julian. Sighing, he pulled a razor-like tool out of his right side burn.

"What is that?" Julian asked, suddenly interested.

"Nothing special. Just a little something the boys in the lab gave me. I keep it hidden in my side burn so no one would take it from me." The spy explained.

"Oh so you're like the crazy penguin" Julian noted.

"Sort of" he replied and began cutting through the iron bar. It was a slow process but it was actually working!

Suddenly, a penguin entered the room carrying a plate of fish. Nigel quickly hid the razor tool and covered the scratch marks with his flippers. He recognized him as one of the penguins who ambushed him and Buck at the park the other day. The penguin looked surprised to see him.

"Oh so you finally woke up." He muttered, smirking at them.

Nigel looked serious. "Why have you looked us in here and what are willing to do with us?" he asked.

"Beats me, I'm just following orders. All I know is that your pal Skipper stole some kind of battery that our boss needs for a weapon" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Weapon!? What is he planning to do with it?"

"I don't know myself. He never told us about it actually. Probably something big" he placed the plate into the cell and attempt to leave only to be stopped by an angry lemur.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Julian shouted, holding onto the iron bars.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm a lemur! I don't eat the smelly fish!"

"Fine" he left the room and returned with a fresh red apple in his flipper. He rolled it into the cell and left without saying a word.

"Finally!" Julian exclaimed and began eating it. Nigel smiled at this and ate his fish. After that he pulled the razor tool again and continued to cut through the bar with Julian watching curiously. After sometime he managed to cut half way through it.

"This might take a while"

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. I didn't want this chapter to give too much information about them, but they'll come back soon.**

**From this point we've reached half of the story.**

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Difficult desicion

**Chapter 11 – Difficult decision **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to rewrite this chapter THREE TIMES! The first two versions were good but they were too complicated so I had to write another suitable one. I hope you like it.**

**~PoM~**

At the break of dawn, Skipper and his men assembled in front of the zoo gate to discuss their next move. They also brought Maurice and Marlene for back up. "All right everyone!" he spoke while pacing in front of them, "As you all know, Weston and his henchmen will be arriving soon for the Key, but we can't let them have it, we need a plan!" He turned to Kowalski who was staring at him blankly. "Kowalski, options!" he demanded.

Kowalski didn't respond.

Confused, Skipper tried again. "Kowalski, give me options."

The scientist grumbled something under his breath and finally pulled out his note pad. "We can try to ambush them. We will have both the element of surprise and number advantage." he suggested. Ever since Skipper told the truth about his past nothing felt the same anymore. Kowalski would glare at him and even Rico would hesitate at following orders. Private was only one who acted normally around him now.

"Excellent plan, Kowalski!" Skipper muttered. Suddenly, they saw agent Buck Rockgut coming their way. He no longer had those bandages tied around his torso. "Buck, what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I've heard about what happened so I've come to help you lollipops with the fight" Buck stated, placing his flippers on his hips. Once the penguins began working on the plan, Marlene shifted her gaze around in boredom.

"Hey, where's Mort?" she suddenly asked, noticing the lemur's absence.

Maurice smiled. "Relax. He's still asleep back in our habitat. It's too early for him to wake up so I've left without him, besides, I don't want the little guy to get in the middle of a fight with those evil penguins" Maurice explained. The otter nodded in understanding. After finishing with the plan, Skipper began giving them their positions.

"Kowalski and Private, you two will hide behind that bush along with Marlene and Maurice. Buck and Rico you will stay behind the light pole." He said quickly.

"What about you Skippah?" asked Private.

"I'll talk to Weston and try to distract him. When I give you the signal which is when I say 'Now!' all of you will charge and try to weaken them as much as possible." He answered. Everyone nodded and did as they told. Buck however raised an eyebrow, feeling familiar with that name but shook the idea immediately.

"Be careful," Marlene said in concern.

"I will." He replied and watched her join the others. He then stood with the small box in front the zoo gate for minutes that felt like hours. Finally after long wait, the three penguins arrived. Skipper glanced around to make sure everyone was in position.

From his position, Buck's eyes widen in realization. _"It can't be..."_ he thought.

"So, we meet again Skipper. " Weston said. "Do you have the Key with you?"

Skipper nodded, holding the box, he showed them the light blue sphere inside. "Free Nigel and Ringtail and I'll give it to you."

"Or, I can just take it from you. As you can see we outnumber you" Weston stated.

Skipper grinned. He had expected this from him so he raised his flipper and shouted. "NOW!" but to his surprise, no one came _"Where are they?" _the penguin thought_._ Suddenly, a giant snake emerged from the bush with his two teammates, Marlene and Maurice being squeezed by its tail.

"Savio!?" he muttered, then looked over again and saw Buck and Rico pinned to the ground by Hans and Clemson.

"W-What….How!?" Skipper stammered.

Weston smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't see this coming? I knew you wouldn't just hand over the Key easily so I've asked some help from the Hoboken zoo"

Skipper's eyes widen in disbelieve. _"So that's why Hans and Clemson showed up at the market the other day" _he thought.

"Now then, give it to me and none of your friends will get hurt"

Skipper didn't know what to do next. If he didn't give him the Key then his friends will be harmed, but if he did then everyone will be in danger. He was stuck between a rock and a hard spot.

"S-Skipper!" Private whimpered as Savio began squeezing harder on them.

"NO! STOP!" he cried in concern. "Here take it, just let them go!" he tossed the box to him. Weston caught it and grinned in triumph.

"Should we finish them off now?" Hans the puffin asked.

"No, I want them to witness the weapon in action" the cyborg answered. He turned around and left with his henchmen. Savio then let go of the four animals and soon followed the Hoboken animals to the exit. Skipper took the chance and hurried to check on them.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"I think so" Maurice answered, feeling sore in his body. Private stood up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry Skippah, he caught us off guard" he apologized as lowered his head.

"It's not your fault. Weston set the whole thing up. He was planning to force me to hand over the Key and keep your uncle and Ringtail as prisoners so we wouldn't get in his way." The leader explained. He looked back and saw Buck and Rico coming their way. The agent had thoughtful look on his face. "Is something wrong, Buck?"

"That penguin…he was my teammate" Buck stated. Everyone gasped.

"What!?"

"You too!?" Kowalski added.

"Yeah, before I started chasing after The Red Squirrel I was a team leader in a penguin unit like you Skipper. One day we were sent to infiltrate an enemy base but things didn't go as we planned. Somehow there was an explosion and the place began to collapse. The three of us managed to escape but we couldn't find Weston so we assumed he couldn't make it out in time, but now I know we were wrong about that."

A moment passed in awkward silence until Marlene spoke.

"Wow, this Weston guy is connected to so many people" she noted. Skipper frowned. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for letting all of this happen on his watch. There may be a chance that they won't see Julian or Nigel again.

Suddenly, a familiar was heard shouting. "Hello penguins!" Everyone turned around to the zoo entrance to see Nigel and Julian coming their way. The lemur was waving both of his hands in the air in excitement. Skipper's eyes widen and beak dropped in shock and so did everyone else. "Ringtail, Nigel?" he muttered in surprise.

"Uncle Nigel, you're back!" Private said as he hurried to hug him.

"You're Majesty!" Maurice exclaimed, giving him a hug. "It's good to you see you again!"

"Yes. It is good to be back to my kingdom. The penguins' place was terrible if you ask me" the lemur king replied.

"But how did you escape?" Kowalski asked.

"I used one of my spy tools to cut through the cell bars. Lucky for us the penguins who locked us weren't around so we took the chance and escaped the building." The spy answered.

Skipper who still had a hard time comprehend what just happened smiled and his expression soften. He was happy the two were back safely, but he still knew there were things to be done. "As much as I'm glad to see everyone back together I believe we still have other things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Nigel asked.

"Now that Weston has the Key with him I'm sure he'll be heading to his base to activate the weapon." Skipper stated.

"And where is exactly is his base, Skippah?"

"It's in Antarctica."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Skipper and the others are going back to Antarctica! XD**

**And now for the messages!**

**The writer story: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Mikadaphne28: Yes, Marlene will have a big role in the final mission.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Long persuit

**Chapter 12 – Long pursuit**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews and reading this story. I had a lot of free time so I've update earlier than usual. This is a special chapter that contain fluff and bonding between the characters before reaching Antarctica.**

**Enjoy!**

**~PoM~**

After their conflict with Weston, Skipper and the other penguins left the zoo to go after him. Marlene and the lemurs offered their help but Skipper refused to let them come along. The mission was far too dangerous and they didn't have much experience. He thought. The six penguins made their way to the docks, took one of the boats, and soon left to the sea.

Inside the captain's room where the steering wheel was, the penguins began searching for anything they could use to help them get to Antarctica like a map or any navigation device. Skipper looked over to Rico who was steering the wheel and smiled in satisfaction. It's been an hour ever since they left the docks and at this rate they'll surely catch up to Weston's ship.

"I still feel bad for not letting Marlene and the others come with us, Skippah" Private said as he carried a small box of supplies he found.

"Don't worry Private. I'm sure they understand the situation." Skipper placed a flipper on his shoulder. Suddenly a loud sound of crashing was heard behind them. They all turned around to see four figures lying in front of an open closet, dazed.

"Eh…..hello" Julian greeted awkwardly. Marlene, Maurice, and Mort were with him.

"Ringtail! What are you doing here?" Skipper muttered in shock.

Rubbing his head, Julian picked up his crown and placed it back on his head. "Since you penguins are going to the Ante-rtica place to fight the evil penguins I have decided to lend you my Kingly cleverness to help." he explained. Skipper then shot the Asian otter a glare.

"You too Marlene!" he shouted.

"I want to help you guys too, Skipper." Marlene countered. She got tired of sitting on the side lines and everyone protecting her. This time she'll fight. Julian on the other hand just wants to look heroic in front of everyone when they return home. Skipper glanced at Maurice and Mort and gave them a questioning look.

"What about you two?"

"Wherever King Julian goes, we go." Maurice said proudly. Mort nodded.

Skipper slapped his forehead in disbelieve. "Don't you get it? We're heading to a battle and we can't afford getting any of you hurt!" he growled, losing his patience.

Nigel placed his flipper on the leader's shoulder and gave his opinion. "Actually. We could use all the help we can get." he noted. Everyone agreed with him.

Sighing in defeat, Skipper finally agreed. "Fine. You can come along." He said. The four animals cheered in joy after hearing this. Once they found all the necessary equipment they needed, all the animals left the room, except Rico who was still steering the wheel. Marlene shaded her eyes when the door was opened and a gasp of surprise escaped her when they were outside. The view of the sea was amazing! How the sea expanded to the horizon and how it reflected the sun light. She walked away from the group to get a better look. Skipper noticed that and followed her. Something about her felt different.

"Is there's something wrong Marlene?" he asked her.

"Oh…nothing it's just this is that this is the first time I go with you guys on a big adventure." she explained, staring to the horizon. "I know we're heading to a battle right now, but I'm glad to be here." She turned to him and smiled. Skipper smiled back.

"Marlene, there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"That I-"

"Skippah can you come over here lad!" Nigel called from behind them. Skipper sighed in frustration. Will he ever get the chance to tell her! He thought and waddled to where everyone was and sat down with them. Marlene did the same.

"So what is it that you want, Nigel?" he asked calmly.

"I was hoping you could give us some details about this 'weapon' that the cyborg penguin have. We need to know more about what we're up against." The spy penguin said. Everyone was paying attention.

Skipper nodded, tapping his beak he tried to remember. "I don't really know much about it but I do know that it's freezing weapon and like I said before it can destroy an entire city in matter of minutes."

"Oh did your secret penguin friends tell you that?" Kowalski cut him off, referring to Weston and his gang. Skipper ignored his comment and focused on the topic.

"I'm not sure what Weston wants with it but I'm certain that it can't be good." he finished.

Marlene who was sitting next to Buck noticed a thoughtful look on the agent's face. "Are you okay?"

Buck snapped from his thoughts and turned to her. "Why do you ask, princess?"

"Well, you just find out that your long lost teammate is an evil villain who is might be trying to conquer the world. Doesn't that bother you?" she questioned, confused by how calm he was during times like these.

The agent shrugged. "I'm must say I'm surprised that he's still alive, but now he's our enemy so I'll have to fight him eventually." He explained and looked away. Marlene could tell that he was hiding something.

"I sure hope Alice wouldn't notice that we're gone." Private said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the zoo. Alice was carrying a heavy bucket of fish to the penguin habitat. She lifted it up and tossed the fish inside where four motionless plush penguins stood still.

"Whatever," she muttered and went back to her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She'll probably won't notice." Skipper shrugged.

"Maybe if a certain someone told the truth from the begging WE wouldn't have left in the first place." Kowalski stood up and walked away from him angrily. The group of animals looked at each other in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with him?" Julian asked clueless.

Private watched his leader leave too. He looked really depressed by what happened. The young penguin looked down saddened. _"Can't we just go back, to the way were?" _he thought.

Later that evening, Kowalski was sitting on the edge of the ship staring to the ocean thoughtfully. Rico and Private who've been watching him for a while walked in. "Kowalski, are you okay?" Private asked in concern. Kowalski didn't say respond which annoyed him.

"Kowalski, Skipper is trying really hard to undo his mistakes. You should have seen it by now." he huffed.

The scientist turned to him and scowled. "Private, the reason why Skipper didn't tell us before is because he never wanted to. Probably because he _doesn't_ care!" he shot back.

"Wrong."

Everyone turned around to see Skipper walking towards them with a serious expression. He took a deep breath and then let it out. "Kowalski, Rico, Private. I know I caused you all a lot of pain and trouble, but the reason why I didn't tell you about my past before is because I wanted it to be forgotten. I didn't want to burden you with my problems or worry you but I guess I failed to do so. I'm sorry." He said, looking down in sadness. Kowalski didn't need to be a genius to see that Skipper wasn't lying or faking it. This is how he truly felt.

"It's okay Skipper. I forgive you" the scientist's expressions soften.

Skipper's eyes widen. "Really?" he didn't expect them to forgive him so soon, but the three penguins nodded eagerly to assure that. He felt really relived actually. "Thanks, boys" he grinned at them. "Alright. Let's go inside and get some rest." He ordered. They all saluted and followed him inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm not sure about this but I think that this is one of the first stories that include many characters from the series working together for the same goal. **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Final stand

**Chapter 13 – Final stand**

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting here's chapter thirteen where the fight begins!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After days of traveling in the sea, their ship finally reached Antarctica. The closer they got the colder it be became. When they arrived at the shore they decided to continue on foot because they didn't want to damage the ship. Skipper took a deep breath and let it out. He held onto his back bag and looked over to the group.

"Everyone's ready?" he asked, the other five penguins nodded. They carried all the necessary equipment they needed for the journey in in their back bags. He looked over to the lemurs and Marlene who wore some coats and scarves that the otter had made for them.

"So cold…" Mort shivered.

"Are you guys okay?" Skipper asked. He pretty much expected the four mammals wouldn't be able to handle the cold weather easily.

"Yeah, of course!" Marlene answered. She felt cold too though.

"Alright! Let's go!" he said as they climbed off the ship. The air around them was cold and there was a little sun light, but that's how Antarctica is in this time of year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Private walked in the middle of the group as they made their through the frozen wastelands. He kept holding his uncle's flipper as he looked around curiously. It's been a long time since the last time he has been here. Then he looked back to check on the four mammals behind. Marlene looked fine, and Maurice carried Mort in his own back bag so he wouldn't be separated from them and Julian kept complaining about the weather.

"Argh my royal booty is freezing!" he muttered while hugging himself for warmth.

"Skipper, where exactly is Weston's base?" asked Kowalski.

"Its few miles away from here. We'll get there in three hours." Skipper explained. Private noticed a look of concern on his face. Just how dangerous is this weapon? He thought.

"Skippah, what will happen when we confront Weston and his henchmen?" he asked.

The question caught him off guard. Skipper knew that they'll face Weston soon and he was determined to win the fight, but what really concerned him was his friends' safety. There is a chance that there might be some casualties after the battle. What if they lost someone during the fight? He quickly shook the thought away. He couldn't imagine losing one of his comrades and won't allow it to happen.

"Once we get there, we will break in, beat Weston and his gang, and destroy the weapon before he activates it." He looked back to the group and grinned to boost their confidence.

They all nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you see anything?" Private asked as he hid behind a big rock with Skipper. They split up from the group to cover more ground. Skipper peeked from behind the rock to see two penguins guarding the base gate. He rubbed his chin thinking. Then an idea hit him.

"Private, I need you to go over there and distract those guards for me" he whispered to him.

"But Skippah, what if I got captured?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Skipper said, giving his best smile to assure that.

"….Okay," Private replied, uncertain.

While the two guards were chatting, Private slowly sneaked from behind the rock and walked towards them revealing himself to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" the first penguin asked.

"Oh! Well, you see I was just walking by and I thought…." As he continued talking, Skipper took the chance of them both being distracted and knocked them out.

"Nice work, Private!" Skipper exclaimed. Then he motioned for the others to follow them. As soon as they stepped inside the gate slammed shut locking them inside.

"What the-"Buck muttered. Twenty penguins suddenly stood in front of them and took a fighting formation like what Skipper's team does.

"We're trapped!" Marlene said worried. She knew they were going to a battle but she never expected that they'll have to fight an army. She suddenly became nervous.

"We'll have to fight them back if we want to get to the main room!" Skipper took a fighting pose and so did everyone. Rico quickly upchucked three baseball bats for Marlene, Maurice, and Julian. Each one of them grabbed a bat and prepared himself for battle. The penguin army immediately charged at them. The four commandoes jumped in the air and did a swift kick knocking the first four soldiers out of the way. The rest clashed with them, and because they were outnumbered they tried separating the army to make it a fair fight. One penguin soldier charged at Skipper and threw a punch at him. Skipper blocked it and countered with low kick flipping the soldier off the ground. His teammates and the two agents kept pushing them back using every move they knew.

Marlene and the two lemurs however didn't go through any training and didn't know any moves. Julian was punched by a soldier sending him flying into the snow. Marlene gritted he teeth and swung her bat at him but avoided it and slapped it out of her hands. He tried to hit her again but she knelt down and elbowed him in the stomach allowing Julian to get back up and whacking him with his bat. One penguin was about to attack Maurice from behind when Mort suddenly jumped from Maurice's back bag and bit his flipper. The soldier yelped in pain as he tried to shake him off. Maurice then spun around and whacked him in the head.

"Thanks buddy" he said to Mort. The mouse lemur giggled and went back into the back bag. Suddenly, a loud humming noise echoed through the walls of the base, like the sound of an engine.

"It can't be!" Skipper muttered, he left the battle site and entered the base. Weston must have reached the weapon! He thought.

"Skippah!" Private cried and went after him.

"Private, wait!" Nigel was about to follow him but more soldiers got in his way. They needed to finish here so they could go after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper ran as fast as he could through passage way. _"I must find and stop him before it's too late"_ Skipper thought. Moments later, he finally reached the main room. He opened the door and gazed around. There were giant screens and radars on every wall and in the center of the room the large cannon was. Its structure was entirely made metal and covered in blue and silver armor. Weston was staring at it with pride with his two henchmen Jack and Dave by his side.

"Stop!" he yelled as he stood behind them.

The cyborg turned around and smiled to see him. "Ah Skipper, I'm glad you've come all the way here to witness this moment. After all you've been a big help in achieving this."

Skipper scowled deeply. "What are you even planning to do with that thing?" he shouted.

"I'm going to use it to conquer and build a whole new world. No one will be able to stop me with the new power I have." He gestured to the cannon behind him.

"Like I'll let you!" Skipper went to attack him only to be stopped by Dave and Jack. He tried to fight them off but they overpowered him and pinned him to the metal ground. He struggled to break free but failed. Private suddenly came and knocked them both off Skipper with a quick round house.

"Private?"

"Skippah, I've come to help you!" Private said. Skipper was startled, but nodded and they began fighting the two penguins together. Weston grabbed a knife and was about to stab Private.

Time seem to move slowly.

Private closed his eyes as blade got closer to him, but when he opened his eyes he gasped in shock.

Because In front of him stood Skipper.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So many things happened in one chapter. Weston has the weapon and Skipper got stabbed! Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Now for the messages!**

**Babetteisawsome and Chilly47penguin thank you for reviewing/following my story and everyone else who reviewed so far. The next chapter is final so get ready.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Unforgattable moments

**Chapter 14 – Unforgettable moments**

**A/N: Here we are. The chapter that we all been waiting for, there were so many possibilities for this chapter but I chose this one. I hope you like it.**

** ~PoM~ **

It all happened quickly. Weston slowly pulled his knife and backed away from Skipper. The penguin leader winced in pain as he fell down bleeding.

"S-Skippah!" Private cried with tears in his eyes as he rushed to his side and helped him sit. The cyborg penguin chuckled at them.

"You got what you deserve after standing against me. Now Dave, finish them" he ordered.

The muscular penguin with the scarred eye stared at the two for a while as if he was thinking and replied. "No."

"What? Do as I tell you!" Weston shouted.

"I won't." Dave said. "You told me that you're going to help us build a better world, but all I've seen you do is hurt people. I won't serve you anymore!" he walked away from him and stood next to the two "I'll help them." he finished. Skipper and Private were dumbfounded by this.

"Fine! Jack, take them out!" he ordered him.

All eyes fell on Jack who was looking confused between him and them. "Oh boy." he groaned and joined the group. "Guess he got you there buddy."

Weston scowled deeply at this. "You idiots! How dare you betray me?" he growled and tried to crush them with his metal flipper. With all the strength he had left Skipper charged again and kicked the cyborg to the face sending him crashing into the large keyboard and losing consciousness. After doing such move and bleeding so much, Skipper's body finally collapsed and slowly lost consciousness. Just then Kowalski and the others came after defeating the penguin army only to see Skipper's numb body.

"Skipper! No!" Marlene cried with tears and went to help him. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"Weston stabbed him." Private answered. Rico upchucked some bandages and helped Marlene closing his wound. Kowalski then noticed Dave and Jack standing next to them.

"It's okay Kowalski. They're with us now." Private said. The two penguins nodded to assure them. A deep voice suddenly spoke.

_**Self-destruct sequences initiated. T-minus four minutes until destruction **_

The ground began shaking violently and the walls crumbling down. "We have to get out of here!" Nigel said, he and Buck carried the wounded Skipper while Jack and Dave carried their ex-leader and escaped the base with everyone else before it was blown to bits.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Urgh…" Skipper groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was inside the ship with his body tied with bandages.

"Skipper, you're awake!?" Marlene said joyfully and called out for everyone. All of the animals then burst into the room. He yelped in pain when Rico, Kowalski, and Private recklessly hugged him.

"Sorry Skippah." Private apologized sheepishly.

"What happened? How did I get here and how long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"You've been out for four day, cupcake." Buck snickered.

"FOUR DAYS!?" Skipper muttered in shock. "How can that be!? What about Weston and the Weapon?" everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Calm down lad. The weapon was destroyed along with the base after it was self-destructed. As for Weston he's now in prison." Nigel explained.

Skipper sighed. "Well, that's a relief." He looked up to them and smiled. "I'm proud of you all. Thanks to you guys we stopped Weston and I'm here and alive right now."

Kowalski nodded and announced. "All right everyone; let's leave Skipper to get some rest." They all turned around and left the room.

"I can't wait to be getting back to my kingdom to tell all the zoo animals about my glorious victory." Julian added on his way out. Maurice rolled his eyes in response.

"Sure thing your majesty." He shrugged.

"Will you let me touch your feet now?" Mort asked.

"No!"

Skipper then noticed Private was still in the room and raised an eye brow. "Is something wrong Private?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something." He explained. "Why did you protect me when Weston tried to stab me?"

Skipper grinned. "I promised you didn't I? I told you that I won't let anything happen to you right?"

Private's eyes widen as he remembered and smiled. "Thank you Skippah."

"No problem" Skipper replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, the sun was setting and ship slowly left the shore. Skipper pulled himself up and went outside. He then noticed Jack and Dave were still on the ship.

"You guys are coming too?" he asked them.

"Forget it pal, I'm not spendin' the rest of my life on that block of ice." Jack said and punched skipper playfully.

"We're sorry for fighting you and your friends back then. We thought we were serving the right cause, but I guess we were wrong." Dave explained. "Once we arrived at New York we'll leave to find a new home."

"It's okay. You're welcomed to come to our zoo whenever you like."

"We will." Dave nodded.

The penguin leader then walked to the edge of the ship and gazed to the shore as they departed. He was glad that everyone made out of there safe and the weapon was finally destroyed. He was glad that his mistakes have been undone.

"Feeling better?" Marlene asked as she came and stood next to him.

"Yeah, a little." He replied. Both of them stared at the horizon.

"Wow, I can't believe all what happened in those two weeks. I should go on adventures with you guys more often."

"Sure, but first you will have to go through a lot of hard training to catch up."

"Bring it on!" Marlene laughed. "On I just remembered. You wanted to tell me something right?" she asked.

Skipper stiffed. _"This is it. It's now or never!"_ he thought. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Marlene…..I love you." There he finally said it! He frowned and waited for her reaction, but to his surprise she smiled softly and replied.

"Me too."

_**The End**_

A/N: Yay! We finally finished it! I can't believe this fanfic took me half a year to make, but it was fun to write and I'm glad that many of you enjoyed it. :)

Please review!

"


	15. Author's note

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to explain some things about this story in one final note.

First of all, the reason why Weston's body was half metal will stay a mystery and will never be revealed. Also, I didn't allow him to use the weapon in the final battle because it was too dangerous and destructive.

I would also like to thank everyone who read this fanfic and reviewed especially: Aquade, the writer story, Mikadaphne28, Chilly47 Penguin, Babetteisawesome, Just Another Lone Wolf, Menina de ouro, and Cuba Bear.

Thanks for reading this final note and have a great day! :D


End file.
